


Trust Me

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint has no Wife, Dom Clint Barton, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Steve Blushes A Lot, Steve Has Issues, Sub Steve Rogers, Therapist Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve goes to see a sex therapist the last thing he expects is Clint Barton to be his therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

The most embarrassing day of Steve Rogers life came when Natasha caught him on the BDSM website. He'd tried to pretend he'd clicked on it by accident and was just trying to figure out what it was but she'd just given him that look that said he was so full of shit and he'd blushed so red he could probably light up the room.

She'd been surprisingly supportive however. Even going so far as to recommend a place he could visit.

“I don't know about that.” Steve replied.

“Just take a look at the website.” Natasha smiled. Pulling his laptop across and typing in the web address. She eyed him carefully before adding casually. “They have guy doms as well. Just so you know.”

Steve didn't reply, just blushed redder. When the webpage loaded, she patted him on the shoulder and left the room.

The website was slick and professional looking and said all the right things. Confidentiality, discretion. They were trained therapists not prostitutes and there was no sex involved. Feeling brave, Steve clicked the link to make an appointment.

First he had to fill in an application form about his preferences. Steve wasn't sure about his preferences but the form had a lot of options and he soon felt overwhelmed.

Did he want to be called by a name?  
What were his hard limits?  
What was his safe word?  
How did he feel about blindfolds?  
Restraints?  
Pain?

Down the bottom of the form was a section that suggested if he wasn't sure what he wanted he could come and meet with one of the therapists and have a trial session where they could test some of the options to see what worked. Steve decided that was probably the best choice.

He filled in his details, adding a fake name, because lets face it, discretion was one thing but he was Captain America after all and clicked the box for a male therapist. Quickly submitting the form before he changed his mind.

The building, when Steve arrived for his appointment was a normal looking office block. The sign identifying it as a therapists office, nothing more. The reception area looked no different from the therapists office at SHIELD, if perhaps more high-end. Steve was more nervous about being recognised than he was about the actual appointment but the woman behind the desk barely glanced at him before sending him down the corridor to his allotted room with the instruction to just go on in.

The door was slightly ajar and Steve pushed it open, stepping into what looked like a normal therapists office. It was not what he had expected. In front of him, across the room a man with tousled purple hair was sitting back on to the room, working at a computer.

He didn't look around when Steve entered but he spoke. “Take off your jacket and shoes and put them by the door, then take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute.”

Steve did as instructed. He hung his jacket behind the door and lined up his shoes underneath. He glanced back at the man at the computer. He was wearing a black fish net top, black PVC trousers and his feet were bare. Steve looked down at his own feet covered by white sports socks, then back to the man, then back to his own feet. Decision made, he pulled off his socks and tucked them into his shoes.

He crossed to the sofa and sat down on the edge of it, nerves finally starting to creep in as the man continued to ignore him. Steve took the opportunity to look him over. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms. It was hard to tell because he was seated, but Steve thought he might be just a little bit shorter than him. The skin that was on show was tanned but Steve noticed he was covered in scars. Occupational hazard Steve wondered.

The man pushed back his chair and Steve quickly averted his eyes before he stood. “Okay, I've looked over your paperwork and I think we can...” He trailed off. “Steve?”

Steve's head shot up and he found himself looking at Clint. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed bolting to his feet. “I should...” He gestured to the door.

“No, wait.” Clint stepped in front of him and blocked his path with a hand on his chest. “It's fine Steve. This is my job.”

“Your job?” Steve squeaked. “You mean you're undercover or something?”

Clint chuckled. “No, Steve. This is my actual job. I'm a trained, qualified and licensed professional.” He pointed to a spot on the wall where framed certificates and diplomas hung. Sure enough the name Clint Barton was on all of them.

Steve stared at him for a moment. “This is wrong. I'm your boss.”

“Actually.” Clint smiled. “You're not. I retired, remember?” He pushed Steve back until he was sitting on the sofa again and then sat down next to him. “Look, Steve. I'm not new to this. Even when I was a part of SHIELD, I worked here in my downtime. I swear I know what I'm doing and I won't tell anyone. You trust me to have your back in the field, right?”

Steve nodded.

“Then trust me to take care of you now.” Clint said softly.

Steve looked across at Clint and then nodded again. “Okay.”

Clint smiled. “Right then. I looked at your paperwork and I see that you've dabbled before with previous partners but you're not looking to get into the hardcore stuff which is fine. I have to remind you, there will be no sex involved in these sessions but of course, there's no problem if you get turned on by anything we do. My only rule is no touching yourself until the end okay?”

Steve blushed beetroot but nodded.

“What's your safeword?” Clint asked.

“Brooklyn.” Steve muttered.

“Okay.” Clint nodded. “You can use it any time you need to and I will stop immediately. There will be no punishment for using it and you don't have to explain to me why you did, unless you want to. Understood?”

Steve nodded again and Clint patted his thigh. “Right. I want you to be comfortable so if you want to take anything off, do it now.”

Steve slipped off his shirt leaving him in t-shirt and jeans. Clint looked at him. “You sure? Those jeans look pretty tight.” Steve peeled his jeans off too. Now he was wearing black jersey boxers and a grey t-shirt. Clint smiled at him then stood beaconing Steve to follow. He stopped in the middle of the room on a thick rug that felt amazingly soft under Steve's bare feet. “Kneel.”

Steve immediately dropped to his knees on the rug, sitting back on his heels. Clint stepped up to him and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly. “I'm gonna try a few things okay. You tell me if there is anything you don't like and especially if there is anything you do like.”

\---

Steve pushed open the door to Clint's office and stepped inside. He quickly shed his clothes until he was in just his boxers and then knelt in the middle of the rug. Clint ignored him for a good five minutes and then stood and approached him.

Steve was looking down at his lap and Clint slid his fingers into Steve's hair. Pulled until his head was tilted back. “How are we today?”

Steve shrugged and Clint frowned. “That's not an answer Steve.”

“I had a fight with Tony.” Steve muttered.

“Okay.” Clint nodded. “Did he deserve it.”

“Yes.” Steve replied.

“Then what's the problem?” Clint asked.

“I feel like I was maybe too hard on him.” Steve replied.

Clint nodded and released his grip on Steve's hair. He crossed to his desk and pulled open the bottom drawer lifting out a matching set of restraints. He returned to Steve who held out his hands so that Clint could fasten the cuffs around his wrists then he shifted until he was sitting so that Clint could fasten them around his ankles. Cuffs in place Clint stood and Steve followed him into the other room where a massage table was placed in the middle of the room.

Steve lay down on the table and Clint looped chains through his cuffs, attaching his limbs to the table. Clint stepped to the wall in front of Steve's head and Steve looked up at him. Clint pointed to one of the spankers on the wall. “That hard on him?” He asked looking back at Steve. Steve shook his head. Clint pointed to another one. “That hard on him?” Steve nodded and Clint lifted it down.

He crossed back to Steve and moved until he was standing down by his hip. Reaching out, he smoothed his hand across Steve's ass that was covered by the thin material of his boxers. “You really need to find a way to get along with Stark.” Clint informed him before the spanker in his other hand connected firmly with Steve's ass cheek.

Steve hissed in a breath. “I know.” He whispered before gasping as Clint brought the spanker down on his other ass cheek.

When their first session had ended, Steve had been half hard. Clint had made no mention of it and Steve hadn't tried to touch himself. This time however, Steve was clearly hard. His boxers tented at the front quite obviously. “You wanna take care of that before you go?” Clint asked and Steve blushed.

“No, it's fine.” Steve stammered.

“Steve, it's not a problem. I don't mind.” Clint reassured him. He reached into the cabinet where he kept the smaller items and handed Steve a bottle of lube. “I'll watch if you want, or I can go in the other room.”

Steve opened his mouth and closed it again a few times, just sitting on the edge of the table looking dejected.

Clint moved over beside him and perched on the end of the table. “Talk to me, Steve. What's the problem?”

Steve sighed and looked at his lap. “It doesn't work.”

“What doesn't work?” Clint asked gently.

Steve made the wanking gesture with his hand.

“Show me.” Clint replied.

Steve stood and pushed off his boxers then sat back on the table and closed his right hand around his erection, stroking it firmly. He went at it for nearly five minutes varying his speed, his grip, his technique, nothing brought him to orgasm. “It's the serum.” He huffed at last, stilling his hand. “Too much stamina. I tried for half an hour once.”

Clint's eyes went wide. “Damn. Is it the same with sex?”

Steve nodded. “It's why I don't bother.”

Clint stood and crossed to a chest of drawers against the wall, pulling it open he scanned the contents. “Have you tried vibrators?” He looked back over his shoulder at Steve who was looking at him puzzled. Clint lifted a small ring shaped object out of the drawer and brought it over to Steve. “Here, try this.”

Steve took the ring and looked at Clint with a what am I supposed to do with this expression. Clint shook his head. “Come here.” He crossed back into his office and pointed Steve over to the sofa. Steve sat down and Clint took the ring from him. He nudged Steve's legs apart and knelt down between his thighs then reached forwards and slipped the ring over Steve's cock pushing it down until it was nestled against his groin. Steve looked up at him confused.

“What's that supposed to do?” He asked. Clint didn't answer. Instead, he pushed a tiny button on the other side of the ring and suddenly it started to vibrate. “Oh, holy shit!” Steve exclaimed as his cock twitched with the vibrations. Steve fisted his hands in the sofa cushions and gasped. Five minutes in, Steve was sweating, panting and twitching but he still hadn't managed to orgasm despite Clint switching the ring to the highest setting.

Clint left him thrashing on the sofa and returned to the chest of drawers in the other room. He came back a few seconds later holding what was clearly a fake dick in his hand. Steve arched an eyebrow at him.

“Trust me.” Clint smiled, kneeling down between Steve's legs and then pulling on them until he slid Steve's ass to the edge of the sofa. Squirting lube onto his fingers he reached out towards Steve's hole.

Steve looked down at him. “Isn't this outside the parameters of what you're supposed to do for me?”

Clint eased two fingers gently into Steve's ass. “Yeah, but we're allowed to make exceptions for special cases and you need all the help you can get.” Carefully, Clint worked Steve open with his fingers and then he pulled them free and gently slid the dildo into Steve's ass. Moving it around until Steve confirmed it was nudging against his prostate.

“I'm not sure how this is going to help?” Steve panted, I've taken it up the ass before.”

Clint grinned. “Not like this you haven't.” Before Steve could say anything in response, Clint pushed the on button.

“Ah!” Steve yelped as his prostate was suddenly assaulted by violent, relentless vibrations. “Fuck!” Steve's back arched and his heels dug into the edge of the sofa as his hips jerked. Clint left him there for a moment and returned holding another cock ring which he slipped into place and flicked to the highest setting. “Shit, shit, shit.” Steve panted thrashing on the sofa and then, all of a sudden he was coming.

Clint quickly darted out his hand and turned off the vibrators, running his hands soothingly down Steve's thighs as they shook, his whole body trembling with aftershocks. Gently, Clint eased the vibrator from his ass and set it aside. He got a box of wipes from the table and wiped Steve down before removing the cock rings.

Steve was boneless on the sofa but he had a lazy smile on his face. “Thanks, Clint.”

Clint smiled back at him. “Any time.” He patted Steve's thigh and stood. “You just take a minute. I wouldn't recommend you try standing for a while.” He laughed and Steve did too.


End file.
